Please Hold Me Tight
by Coolcatjas
Summary: Sakura is finally going to admit her feelings towards Sasuke. But Sasuke says some hurtfully things to her. So now it's up to Naruto to cheer Sakura up! N x S


This is my first Naruto fan fic so go easy on me! N x S

Oh yeah... there are some Japanese here... there's def. on the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and blah, blah, blah! Who cares? ON WITH THE SHORT STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Please, Hold Me Tight.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha. A peaceful day when the birds were signing their songs, the sky being as blue as it could get; a nice serenity, especially in the forest. A pink haired teenager strolled along the dirt roads, daydreaming of a raven haired boy. She hummed happily as she got closer to his favorite training area. Hopefully, today is the day when she's finally admit her feelings today.

**_'CHA! Of course today's the day! Who can resist a pretty girl like me, huh? No one, that's who!'_ **The inner Sakura beamed. Sakura laughed at her inner self. She can be overly confident sometimes.

After walking a few feet forward, Sakura stopped and hid behind a bush. She peeked over the bush. And there he was, his back facing her, apparently meditating. Sasuke...

Sakura stared dreamily at him as his hair danced in the wind. She could of stared at him for hours (like she did most days), but today, she's got to have some guts and tell him about her feelings towards him. Although the inner Sakura was confident, the real Sakura wasn't. She thought of all the negative reactions Sasuke might give her. Sakura was nervous, _very_ nervous. What if she messes up? What if she chokes? Or what if she says something stupid that would ruin everything?

**_'HA! Nervous, much? Just go up to him and tell him you love him. IT'S THAT SIMPLE!'_ **The inner Sakura roared.

But it wasn't that simple...

Sakura sighed. There's no sense staying behind the bush all day just staring at Sasuke. What would happen if he caught her, huh? Total embarrassment, that's what. Sakura gulped, stood up, walked around the bush and towards Sasuke. With every step she took, the more wobbly her knees got.

Once she was a foot away from him, Sasuke spoke in a cold voice, "What do you want, baka?"

This startled Sakura and made her stop in her tracks. It's weird, Sasuke never spoke to her that coldly. Ever since Orochimaru, Sasuke's been acting different...

Sakura stammered, "Oh, um, h-hi Sasuke-kun! Hajimemashite?"

Sakura bit her lip, "I was wondering -if you would like- to, um, to go- I mean-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted.

"But you don't even-"

"I said 'NO,' " Sasuke was getting impatient.

"But why-?"

"Because I said so."

Sakura groaned, "Why don't you like me Sasuke-kun? All I've done was being nice to you and you just can't return the favor can you? Ever since Orochimaru-"

_Snap_.

"_Drop it!" _Sasuke finally opened his eyes and turned to a shocked Sakura. "Sakura... you want to know why I'm not nice to you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura... you're _annoying_ ... you're _ugly... _and you're too _damn persistent_. You are always in the way in missions, not to mention _useless_ and _weak_. And probably the only reason you _became_ a ninja was so you can impress me. But guess what? It's not working! So why don't you just turn your sorry ass around and _leave - me - ALONE!_" Sasuke panted and glared at the pink haired girl.

That did it.

Sakura could no longer contain her tears any longer. She let her hot tears fall down her cheeks like water falls. "S-sasuke..." She shut her eyes tightly as she yelled, "YOU BIG FAT JERK! _DAISUKINAI!_" She quickly turned around, letting loose drops of salty tears on the ground and ran frantically on the dirt path where she came.

Sasuke sighed and returned to his meditation. _'Haichi-Sakura... I suppose I should apologize... nah...'_

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oh yeah! That shrimp ramen really hit the spot!" Naruto patted his tummy. "And a walk through the forest would be great right now. Hm... I wonder if Sakura-chan will be in there..." Naruto shrugged as he started to walk into the forest.

Naruto had always admired the wonders of the forest. It's solitude and grace. The way how the sun's rays would shine through the giant tree tops and hit his skin. It was nice.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto picked up a scent (with the help of Kyuubi, of course). It smelled of expensive perfume, cherry blossoms and... salt water?

Naruto thought out loud. "That's Sakura-chan's scent... and she's... crying?"

Sure enough, Sakura came running with her hands covering her eyes, crying and panting at the same time. With Naruto being dumbfounded, and Sakura not looking where she's going, Naruto and Sakura collided. Naruto fell backwards and Sakura fell on him. They both landed with an "Oof!"

"_Itai..._" Sakura sat on her hands and feet as she rubbed her famous forehead. Sakura didn't notice she was on top of Naruto until he sat up and rested on his hands.

"Nani-?" Naruto stopped himself when he saw the tear stains on Sakura's cheeks. "Sakura-chan... Why were you crying?"

Sakura gasped. "Naruto...?" She looked down to see that her knees were digging at his stomach. She quickly got up.

"_Sumimasen..." _Sakura apologized, looking down.

"Ah... don't be." Naruto got up and rubbed the back of his head. "So... ya gonna answer my question Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was stumped, "Huh?"

"Why were you crying?"

"Oh, that... Just forget about it Naruto..." Sakura's face turned grim.

Unfortunately, Naruto's stubborn, "Aw... common Sakura-chan, tell me!" Naruto gave a fox-like smile.

"I said 'forget about it,' " Sakura was becoming hot-headed.

"Why won't you tell me? I _hate_ secrets!" Naruto responded.

"'Cuz it's non of your business, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, why not?"

"'Cuz it doesn't involve you!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

Sakura let out a frustrated growl, "Why do you want to know anyway? WHY DO YOU _TRY _SO HARD?"

Naruto was silent. Why _did_ he want to know? Why _did_ try so hard? In the end, he already knew the answer.

Naruto sighed, "Because... Because I hate it when you don't tell me things. I hate it when you never come to me to say that you're happy about something or say that you got hurt. It gets me a bit worried about you Sakura-chan. After all, I...I do care about you Sakura-chan..." Naruto stared at his feet.

"...Naruto..." Sakura said in shock.

Silence.

"Sasuke..." Naruto finally looked at Sakura.

"Nani-?"

"Sasuke... made you cry... didn't he?" Naruto said in such a serious voice that it sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

"..." Tears build up in Sakura's eyes again.

"I'm right?" Naruto made it sound more like a statement than a question.

All of a sudden, Sakura ran towards the boy with her arms in front of her and yelled in aghast, "Naruto!" She tackled/hugged him and held him dearly, tears pouring out of her eyes and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sa...ku..ra...?" The poor boy didn't know what to do. "Uh... I ...um..." A few moments passed and still Naruto didn't know how to deal with this situation. (Un)Fortunately, Sakura sort of gave instructions.

Sakura growled from impatience but was still sobbing uncontrollably, "Hug me hic, IDIOT!"

"Gah...!" Naruto quickly gave her a comforting hug. At first it was a little awkward for Naruto, but he eventually gotten used to the fact that Sakura was _hugging _him. Who can blame him? After being hit in the head multiple times in the past from someone and _then _being _hugged_ by that same person could really confuse some people.

Sakura's sobbing reduced to crying as she was being held by Naruto. Somehow... by embracing him... all her problems just... disappeared... By feeling the warmth of him body and being held in his admitly strong arms, she felt... safe.

Eventually, she became too weak to stay standing up. Sakura started to sit down and grasped on to Naruto as if she was asking him to sit down with her. Naruto kept on holding on to her and sat, with his legs crossed, on the ground. Sakura leaned on Naruto's chest, nuzzling her face into it as Naruto began to blush. Sakura then heard a rhythmic sound. Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump... It was very silent but very soothing. She couldn't help but ask.

"Naruto..." Sakura looked into his sky blue eyes and noticed an attraction to them.

"Y-yeah, Sakura-chan?" He stared back into her emerald eyes.

"Can I- ...please... let me listen to your heart..." Sakura plead.

"Mm hm," Naruto gave her a nervous smile.

Sakura gave him a sad smile back and she placed her ear on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened. Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump. That's weird. His heartbeat was now faster than before. Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw his face all red.

"Naruto... are you sick?" Sakura asked.

"N-no..."

"Are you sure?" Sakura was going to place her hand on his forehead but Naruto grabbed her wrist. Sakura made a look.

But Naruto just smiled. "I'm fine Sakura... you can keep listening..."

"Yoroshii..." Sakura said, "...but..."

Naruto made a confused look.

"I just... want you to hold me... just a bit longer? It... it feels kind of nice..." Sakura blushed furiously.

"Of course, Sakura-chan," in a quick and swift motion, Naruto hugged her a bit tighter. This surprised the now wide-eyed Sakura and she gave out a big gasp. Slowly, Sakura relaxed and inhaled Naruto's wonderful scent. She closed her eyes, almost completely comfortable. But... there was a question bugging inside her head and it was like there was a heavy weight on her shoulders.

"Naruto," Sakura pull back about bit from the hug to look at him, "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so kind to me?" Sakura then looked away, "I don't deserve this from you, not after all those hurtfully things I've said towards you and all those times I've hit you..." Her hands grasped Naruto's orange jumpsuit tighter. "You're _too_ nice, you big idiot. You shouldn't trust or be nice to anyone... because then... they'll just end up hurting you..."

Naruto gave a neutral expression, but then gave a warm smile. He placed a hand on Sakura's chin and lifted it up so that she would make eye contact with him. Her eyes have lost some of it's joyful sparkle; filled with agony and fear. Naruto realized that Sakura must of been hiding many emotions for a very long time... just like him.

"Sakura... I told you before. I care about you. Kay? I don't care how many times you hit me or make fun of me. I'm used to it! Although I may not like it much... heh, heh. But then again, I probably need a punch or two from you so I can keep my mouth shut when it's supposed to be shut." Naruto made a sheepish grin making Sakura smile. "I just want you to be happy Sakura-chan. I would do _anything_ to make you smile and laugh that cute laugh of yours."

Sakura blushed some more, "Cute? You think my laugh is cute?"

"Yeah! Why do you think I act goofy all the time?" Naruto replied, "I'd trade ten bowls of ramen just so you could laugh. And you know how I _love_ ramen."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, you're right..."

"See, I love your laugh, or in this case, giggle." Naruto then smirked.

Sakura made a serious look, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto then tickled her stomach. Sakura laughed histeracly causing her to fall on her back. Naruto continued to tickle her.

"Your so ticklish, Sakura-chan!" Naruto joked.

"AHA HA HA HA! N-N-NARUTO! HA HA HA! STOP IT! HA HA HA!" Sakura yelled in between laughs.

"Not until you say 'pleeeaaaasseee'!" Naruto mocked a bit.

"HA HA! P-PLEASE! HA HA HA!"

"Say 'pretty please with a cherry on top'!

"HA HA HA! P-PRETTY AHA HA HA! PLEASE! HA HA! WITH A C-CHERRY HA HA HA! ON TOP!"

This was priceless, Naruto had to keep going. "Say 'pretty please with-"

"NARUTO! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura suddenly was fuming. Naruto stopped, a bit scared.

"Ayia! Sakura-chan! I just wanted to hear you laugh..."

Sakura sat up and glared at him, lips trembling. Finally, after a while, she could no longer hold in her laugher. She bursted into laugher. Naruto gave a questionable look. When Sakura finally calmed down she said, "I can not believe you fell for that! I was joking! Oh, but your face was _so_ priceless!" Sakura laughed a bit more. The tables were turned.

"Wow, you're- but- you were like so serious," Naruto said.

"Aw, common Naruto!" Sakura move over so she was next to Naruto, "I would never kill you! OK, maybe mangle you... but not _kill_ you!" She gave him a disarming smile.

Naruto sighed, "Oh man, now that's a relief!"

"Mmm..." Sakura murmured, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for cheering me up..." Sakura started, "Thanks, for everything."

"Huh? 'everything'?" Naruto said confused.

"Thank you for being so nice to me even though I've never done so myself." Somehow Naruto's and Sakura's heads came closer and closer together. "Thanks for being so sweet and kind... and... innocent...wonderful...and..." Finally, their lips closed the gap between them into a shy kiss. Their lips being sweet and tender, being so innocent. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto's arms around her waist. After a while of being a bit shy, they began to pour their feelings a bit more, making the kiss more passionate. Moments passed, (though it was like time stood still) and they needed to breathe in oxygen. Sakura broke away first.

Sakura rested her forehead on Naruto's; their arms still wrapped around each other in a protective but comfortable way. Naruto smiled widely at her as he noticed that Sakura's eyes have gotten their spark back. Sakura smiled softly, her koibito in her arms. She's always loved him, but it was until now when she finally stopped denying it. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

**Owari**

* * *

So there it is folks! I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Please review! Arigatou and oyasumi!

**Defintions:**

Baka: fool

Hajimemashite: How are you?

Daisukinai: I hate you!

Haichi: Loser

Itai: Ouch

Nani: What?

Sumimasen: Sorry

Yoroshii: Okay

Aishiteru: I love you

Kudasai: Please

Um, i think that's it... Anywho... kudasai... REVIEW!_ I need feedback! CHA!_

-coolcatjas


End file.
